


I've Been Waiting For You

by SilverLinings



Series: I've Been Waiting For You [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t drink and drive, kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> I like to torture myself so here, enjoy my pain. I fucking hate myself.

The other driver had been drunk and Monty was just an unlucky victim of the man’s stupidity, on the road at the wrong time. There wasn’t much he could have done, he’d tried swerving away from the oncoming car but it seemed that fate wasn’t happy with him.

The wound on his side seemed to be deep, if the blood staining his shirt rapidly was anything to go by.

Monty was trapped in his car, the roof and door caving in and locking him in place. He rested his head against the headrest and closed his eyes, feeling his energy and life drain out of him as fast as the blood from his side. Monty leaned across the seat to reach his phone, crying out in pain as he stretched his side. He sat there for a moment to regain control of his breathing, taking a deep breath and dialing the familiar number.

_“Hey,”_  Miller answered, the smile evident in his voice,  _“You on your way home?”_ He’d asked. Miller felt a twinge of guilt for doing this to him but it left his mind easier.

“Yeah, just about to leave work,” Monty answered, his head feeling light and the feeling of sleep drawing over him further.

_“I’ve been waiting for you,”_  Miller whispered, the sound of rustling as Miller dodged the chorus of ‘aw’s’ from the group he was with. Monty remembered that tonight was movie night with their friends.

Monty laughed quietly, the end of it turning into a cough.

“I love you, Nathan,” Monty said, all the fondness he felt in his heart pouring out at this moment, the last moment.

Monty could feel his breathing stagger, the sound of wheezing more obvious now and the feeling of needing to cough. Monty recognized this, after all the time working in the emergency room he knew exactly what was happening. His lungs filling up with blood, a potential collapse nearing, the dizziness at the loss of blood. He laughed again, finding it funny that this was happening to him now, especially when things seemed to be working his way.

_“Yeah, yeah, I love you too,”_  Miller responded, his tone just as fond. Monty smiled and looked up at the ceiling of his car.

“You know what movie we’re watching tonight?” Monty asked, straining himself to speak coherently. He was dizzy and so very, very tired.

_“Don’t you remember? We’re getting you to watch Lord of the Rings tonight.”_ Miller huffed out a breath, frustrated that his boyfriend was so forgetful.

“Oh yeah,” was all Monty could muster up.

The sirens started in the distance, growing louder bit by bit but Monty knew it was useless. He struggled to hold the phone to his hand and to hold his head up but he did it, he did it because he had to say goodbye.

_“What’s that?”_  Miller asked, _“It sounds like sirens.”_ Monty felt sympathetic, the poor guy, when he found out.

“Oh don’t worry, nothing big.” Monty felt a tear slip down his cheek at the irony. Whether big referred to the big wound in his side or the fact that when Miller knew, it would be a huge deal.

_“Hurry home, okay? I want to watch this, and cuddle, but priorities, right?”_  Miller asked, the smile still evident in his voice.

“Will do. I love you so much, okay? I’ll see you soon,” Monty said, fighting the blackness that edged his vision.

_“Yeah, love you too.”_

The line went dead after that and Monty let his phone drop, his arm slumping down with it. Monty felt his mind slow even more, his vision gone and his heart slow and he didn’t want to die but he let it all slip anyway.

“It’s okay,” Monty whispered to nothing in particular, his lungs struggling around the liquid in them, his voice close to gurgling now. He took one last breath and swallowed down the blood that tainted his mouth before he spoke again.

“It was a good life.” 


End file.
